Providing extruded metal strips to serve as door frames is well known in the prior art. The extruded strip itself is cut to proper length to fit against the left and right door jambs or trimmer and also the top header. In order to accommodate the door hinges and strike plate hardware, openings are formed in the left and right strips to receive the hinge leaves and strike plate in such a manner that their surfaces will be flush with the face of the strips. In this latter respect, a backing plate has been provided behind the cut out openings in order that the hinge leaves and striker plates will be retained in flush position and the provision of this backing plate together with appropriate means for supporting the same to the rear of the strip face not only increases the actual cost of the door frame but in addition requires additional time for installing the door.
It would be helpful in the provision of extruded metal strips to serve as door frames if some way could be provided to eliminate the necessity of a backing plate to support the hinge leaves and striker plate in flush relationship with the face of the strips. It would also be desirable to provide a door frame strip which serves not only the function of a door stop for framing the door but includes finishing surfaces or flanges for the adjacent dry wall.